Somebody's Me
by Nicky Morello
Summary: Takes place hours after the staircase scene between Nicky and Lorna in season two. What I think should have happened. Nicky/Lorna pairing with Piper/Lorna friendship. Enjoy and please review! :)


Title- Somebody's Me

Pairing- Lorna and Nicky

Rating- M

Summary: Story takes place after the staircase scene between Nicky and Lorna in season two. What I think should have happened.

Author's Note- So I am a huge shipper of Nicky and Lorna and the staircase scene in season two made my heart swoon. So, while I love Vauseman, I thought this fandom could use some lovin! So here we go! I hope you enjoy this! Reviews always welcome!

Lorna Morello stepped outside of the prison and took a deep breath. She needed to think. Actually, maybe that was her problem, she was thinking too much. She walked to a tree in the courtyard and sat down, leaning her head back and closing her eyes. The truth was slowly coming out about her 'wedding' and 'fiance.' Undoubtedly many of her friends had heard Christopher's outburst in the visitation room. Lorna felt the tears prickling her eyes once again, they would probably make fun of her for months to come. The black haired girl then let her mind drift to Nicky. Throughout everything Nicky had been a constant in her life since she first go to the prison. Every time Lorna cried or wanted to ramble on about Christopher it was always Nicky that was there beside her. Morello sighed as she let a few tears slip down her cheeks.

"Lorna?" A voice asked.

Slowly opening her eyes, the Brooklyn girl saw Piper Chapman standing in front of her; a look of concern written on her face.

"Hey Chapman" Morello replied, smiling half heartedly.

"Are you ok?" Piper questioned. She had heard about Christopher's visit from Big Boo and was worried about her friend.

Lorna looked up at the other inmate, at her friend. She knew that she could trust Chapman. She also knew that her fake relationship was basically history now. "No" she finally responded weakly.

Piper sat down in front of the shorter woman and smiled sympathetically. "I heard about what happened from Big Boo."

Morello sighed deeply, closing her eyes momentarily before looking at Piper. "Ya think I'm crazy don't ya?"

Piper looked at her, a bit surprised but also understanding her friends question, "No" she replied softly. "No I don't. I get why you wanted to keep up the wedding story. You wanted something to believe in. This place is hell and you wanted something to keep you sane."

Lorna nodded, the tears now falling freely down her face, Piper moved so she was sitting beside the shorter woman and put her arm around her.

"I also think it's brave." The blonde continued, squeezing Morello's shoulder gently. "Brave because you continued to believe in it even when inside you knew it wasn't true."

Lorna looked up at her friend, taking a deep breath "I tried so hard to convince myself that it was real. I tried so hard to make myself believe that he was my future. Yet every night I'd lie in my bunk cryin because I knew it really wasn't."

Piper looked at the Brooklyn woman for a minute. She knew Morello was desperately holding onto her wedding because she was scared to death of what would be waiting for her on the outside.

"So why not believe in something that is really real. That is right in front of you?" Piper questioned.

Lorna looked at her confused, "What?" she questioned.

"Nicky" Piper replied, smiling softly.

Morello felt her cheeks flush a bit at the mention of the red heads name. She knew that Nicky had feelings for her. Hell she had told her she loved her just a couple hours before. She also knew that she loved Nicky too. She was just scared to admit it. "I know. She told me she loved me today. I guess part of me is just scared y'know?"

Piper looked at her a bit surprised. "Why?"

"I just. She's been with a lot of girls. Why would she want to be with me?" Morello asked

"Then why does she always come back to you?" Piper asked, meeting Lorna's eyes "I see the way she looks at you, the way she talks to and about you. I know that it hurts her every time you talk about Christopher, but if she didn't love you why would she sit there and listen every time you talked about him?"

The black haired woman just stared at her friend. Her mind reeling. She had been so wrapped up in her own world she hadn't even realized she was hurting the one person she cared the most about. Her heart ached suddenly for the red head. "Ya know what Chapman? You're right. Thank you." Smiling at the blonde, Morello stood up and walked towards the prison, intent on finding her love.

Lorna walked into the chapel and found Nicky laying on the stage, her ear buds in and iPod blaring. Morello took a moment to watch her. Nicky's red mane was a tossled mess that spread down onto her shoulders. Her face looked relaxed, but somehow tense. Lorna sighed, knowing that she had caused some of that tension.

"You just gonna stand there and stare at me?" Nicky's voice startled Morello from her thoughts. Looking up suddenly Lorna met Nicky's eyes. Those eyes that always had a twinkle in them.

"No." Lorna smiled gently, "I came here to talk to you."

The redhead sat up slowly and patted the stage beside her, "Come, sit" Her voice soothing as it almost always was when directed to Lorna.

Sitting down next to her, Lorna looked up at the beautiful woman sitting next to her. Nicky Nichols was a tough woman, always hiding her vulnerable side from public display. Lorna, however, knew better. She knew that as much as Nicky tried to hide it, she had a lot of pain inside.

"I wanted to apologize." the Brooklyn woman started, "I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry for not thinking about your feeling when I did nothing but talk about Christopher and that fucking wedding. I'm sorry I hurt you by ending things between us. But mostly," Lorna stopped, taking Nicky's hand in hers and looking deep into her eyes. "I'm sorry it took me so long to realize that I love you too Nicky Nichols."

Nicky just stared at her. Her mind racing, her heart pounding. Was this real? Did Lorna really just say she loved her? "Is this for real?" Nicky voiced her thoughts. Her voice thick with emotion.

Lorna reached over and cupped Nicky's cheek in her hand, "Yes." she smiled before leaning in and kissing her. The couple had never kissed before. Nicky, not wanting to fall for Lorna even more than she already had, and Lorna being so desperate for comfort, she really didn't care.

They say when a couple that is meant to be first kisses, fireworks explode in their heads and hearts. For Nicky and Morello it was more a wildfire that seemed to get hotter by the second. Lorna's hands entangled in Nicky's hair and Nicky's were encircled around the shorter woman's wait. Nicky moaned as she begged for entrance with her tongue. As their tongues danced together Lorna's hands moved to the hem of Nicky's shirt. It seemed like whenever they made love, if you could call it that, it was always Nicky taking charge. Today, however, Morello had full intent on showing the other woman just how much she loved her and how much she wanted to be with her.

Nicky was a bit shocked when she felt the shorter woman's hands grip the hem of her shirt. Part of the reason she always took charge when it came to sex was the fear of the woman rejecting her because of her scar. Pulling back from the kiss Nicky had a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Lorna asked softly.

Nicky sighed, she knew this sounded stupid. "I'm scared you might reject me because of my scar." Her voice sounded small, somehow. vulnerable.

Lorna looked deep into Nicky's eyes, her hands moving to Nicky's cheeks, "Nicky I love you. I'm gonna love you no matter what. Let me show you how much." Her voice had grown more serious but loving at the same time.

"Ok" Nicky agreed, smiling softly.

Lorna smiled back as she lifted the shirt over the red heads head. Moving her arms around her, Lorna unclasped her bra. Her eyes landed on Nicky's scar. A look of pure love clouded her features. She slowly pushed Nicky back onto her back and moved on top of her.

Looking down at the taller woman she smiled as she leaned down and kissed her. "I love you" she whispered against Nicky's lips. Not waiting for a response Morello kissed her passionately. Letting her hands move up and down her sides while Nicky's ran up and down her back. Slowly, Lorna kissed her way down Nicky's neck and throat until she reached her breasts. Gently, Lorna took one of the perfectly round mounds into her mouth, letting her other hand slip over the other breast, squeezing gently. Nicky's entire body was trembling with desire. Every time Morello kissed her or touched her she felt her skin tingle. The red head moaned loudly as she felt Lorna's lips sucking hard on her nipple. After she finished her assault on Nicky's breast, the black haired woman let her eyes linger to the scar that ran down between Nicky's breasts. Softly she kissed her way down the length of the scar. Her kisses feeling like butterfly kisses against Nicky's warm skin. The red head moaned softly. No one had ever shown her this much love before, she also never thought she would find a woman that would. The red head let her hands slip into Lorna's hair, entangling them in the soft mass. The other girl stopped for a minute and looked up at Nicky, their eyes locking in the dim lit chapel. A lot of complete love shone between them. Gently the Brooklyn girl pampered Nicky's stomach with kisses before reaching for the waist band of her pants. Nicky's heart was pounding in her ears as she felt her pants and underwear being slowly pulled down her legs. Morello leaned up and kissed Nicky's lips passionately.

:You know I like the aggressive side of you." Nicky said breathlessly when they broke apart.

The dark haired woman smiled back, "Well then Ms. Nichols you ain't seen nothing yet" Suddenly Lorna plunged two fingers into Nicky and all thoughts left the red heads mind.

Forty five minutes later, the two lovers lay on the stage wrapped in each other's arms.

"Wow" Nicky breathed, her heart still beating rapidly. "That was incredible."

Lorna smiled as she snuggled into the red heads side. Her nose nestled in the croc of the other girls neck. "And you're beautiful"

The red head looked down at her and kissed her lips softly. "I love you so much. I would love to return the favor but we may miss dinner" Her tummy rumbled loudly.

Lorna kissed her lips, "After final count, in the showers."

Nicky just grinned and hugged her tightly one last time before they had to leave.

Piper Chapman sat at a table in the cafeteria alone, waiting for her friends to join her for dinner. She wondered how Morello and Nicky had worked out. She assumed since she hadn't seen either of them in over an hour that they had figured things out. Suddenly she heard giggling from behind her. Turning around in her seat Chapman smiled even bigger as Lorna and Nicky entered the cafeteria, their arms around each other and smiling. As the couple broke apart Morello looked up and caught Piper's eye. She mouthed a 'Thank You' to the blonde and smiled broadly. Piper just chuckled softly, truly happy for her friends.

Prison isn't easy. But love can definitely make it just a little bit easier.

Author's Note: Well there you go guys! I really hope you liked it and it wasn't as out of character as I think it is lol. I really like the Lorna/Piper friendship. I really hope we see more of that iin season three, and of course Nicorello. :)


End file.
